ACF's Office of Refugee Resettlement (ORR) administers a variety of social service programs intended to connect newly resettled refugees with critical resources, help them become economically self-sufficient, and help them integrate into American society. One such program is the Refugee Cash Assistance (RCA) program, which provides both financial support and social services to newly resettled refugees. Refugee Cash Assistance is similar to TANF in that both are cash assistance programs that provide services aimed at promoting self-sufficiency; however the content, mode of delivery and rules surrounding these services vary significantly by state and locality. Some counties and states have reportedly integrated the delivery of TANF and RCA in a purposeful way to better serve refugees. However, there is little documented information on the extent to which refugees access benefits and services through TANF and RCA, differences in refugee characteristics between the two programs, how outcomes compare for refugees served under these two programs, whether integration of these programs holds promise for refugee self-sufficiency, and whether data is available to answer these questions. The Understanding the Intersection Between TANF and Refugee Cash Assistance Services project aims to improve understanding of how RCA and TANF serve refugee populations, how these programs intersect, and how these programs may be related to refugee self-sufficiency and employment outcomes. In fall 2014 ACF launched this descriptive study to document the similarities and differences between cash assistance and associated social services offered under RCA and TANF across different selected jurisdictions. The study aims to better understand the population of refugees served by TANF and RCA, and the major differences in programmatic services associated with these two programs. The study will also explore how states and localities have coordinated TANF and RCA programs to deliver social services to refugees and whether these approaches hold promise for long-term job stability and economic self-sufficiency among refugees. This field study will provide a deeper understanding of current social service delivery systems serving refugees and will help to identify gaps in existing knowledge and data around these systems. By improving knowledge of these programs and participant experiences, ACF hopes to move toward better serving this population. The project is being conducted by Abt Associates and MEF Associates.